Currently, very large layer 2 (VLL2) networking technology has been implemented in data center (DC) networks. VLL2 networking technologies such as the transparent interconnection of lots of links (TRILL), the shortest path bridging (SPB), and Vxlan (Virtual Extended VLAN) have been developed and have been standardized by different standards organizations. TRILL is a standard developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), and SPB is a standard developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).